Welcome home
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine is back from spending four weeks in England. Can he and Kurt keep there hands of each other until they get home? Or can they find somewhere private? Klaine- Rated M for a reason! XXXX


Kurt was woken up at precisely six in the morning by his alarm clock, he moaned at first refusing to grasp the fact that it was morning but then realization hit him. It was today. He sat up like someone had electrocuted his bed causing is head to spin in circles at the speed. His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet and staggered on his legs that were still half asleep. He yawned loudly and shook his head trying to clear it of remaining sleep before he almost sprinted to his wardrobe and picked out the outfit that he had brought specially a week before with Mercedes. It was today. He jumped up and down with excitement at the thought and pulled on the items of clothing. Making sure they were tight enough to drive Blaine wild. He skipped into the bathroom and opened his cupboard that was stuffed to it's fullest with hair and skin products. He grabbed the hair gel that held his hair well but was still easy to get out thinking that Blaine wouldn't be happy if he couldn't run his fingers through it. He quickly styled his hair in the way that he knew Blaine really loved and then grabbed the first of his many skin products. He worked on his face and then undid the first three buttons of his skin tight shirt. He rubbed the moisturizer on his neck and chest so it would be silky soft and then walked back into his bedroom looking into his full body length mirror. He decided against his scarf wanted to show of his neck and the top of his chest. He smoothed down any wrinkles out of his sky blue shirt and black skinny jeans. He rearranged his plain deep black waist coat and silver tie and smiled in at his outfit before he smoothed down his hair one more time and practically flew down the stairs. He flung himself down at the breakfast table and chugged down a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast without tasting it.

"Slow down kid, you'll choke," Burt laughed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out ignoring the snickering and glances that his Dad Burt, Step-mother Carole and Step-brother Finn were exchanging.

"His flight doesn't get in until nine Kurt," Carole reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt groaned, "I know, I'll die before then!" he complained throwing his head back.

"Kurt you are such a drama queen! It's only been four weeks!" Finn exclaimed with a roll if his eyes.

"Really?" Kurt said sarcastically and then he let out another groan, "It feels more like four years."

"Drama queen," Finn said again, "I don't know how Blaine put's up with you!"

"Finn please, have you even seen these to together? There inseparable but it's adorable," Carole said with a dreamy smile, "There so in love."

"I am here you know," Kurt pointed out, "But yeah we are adorable." Finn rolled his eyes and Carole laughed. Burt just sat there looking uncomfortable, "I'm gong to leave at seven so I get there at half eight." Kurt explained, "I'll have my mobile on me if you need me. But don't call unless it's an emergency please!"

"Okay, so you're going to annoy us for the next….hour then yeah?" Finn asked his voice bored.

"Yep," Kurt said with a smile, "I'll be back down to moan in a minute," he said jumping to his feet and going upstairs to pack his bag.

"Take your time!" Finn called as he left…

* * *

><p>Kurt paced back and forward with anticipation, only fifteen more minutes until Blaine's plane was due to land. He had gone to visit his grandmother with the rest of his family for four weeks in England. And no matter how many times that they called each other it wasn't enough, it wasn't the same as having Blaine next to him. Holding him close, kissing his neck and chest. Not the same as having Blaine's muscular scent hovering around him making him feel completely safe and content. And now he was going to be back, and Kurt actually didn't think that he could physically wait the twelve minutes left. He forced himself to sit down but he couldn't stop his foot from tapping uncontrollably with anticipation. Kurt and Blaine had been together for three months in total and since they had finally admitted there feelings for one another they found it almost impossible to keep there hands each other, making time so they could see each other everyday even if it was just for fifteen minutes. And four weeks apart with no contact had been pure torture. Kurt bit his lip when he remember the first time he and Blaine had sex, it was on there one mouth anniversary and Blaine had taken Kurt to a romantic dinner and then taken him back to his house were his family had gone on holiday for the weekend so it was empty. Kurt had never felt so connected to anyone in his whole life. It was magic.<p>

Kurt looked up at the clock, and what felt like three years later an announcement on the speakers sounded. Blaine was home. Kurt jumped to his feet searching through the huge crowd of people who came of the plane and then finally.

"Kurt!" he heard, he spun around to see Blaine standing a few feet from him and Kurt's heart almost jumped out of his mouth. Blaine looked even sexier then ever before. Both boys ran towards each other both there chests and mouths crashing together with force. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards before he was pushed up against the nearest wall there tongues battling for dominance completely unaware of the audience watching them with disgusted expressions. But even if they did realise they wouldn't care. Both boys were forced to pull away for air so Blaine rested his head against Kurt's.

"God I missed you, I'm never leaving you ever, ever, ever again," he said between gasps for breath his hands firm on Kurt's hips.

"Never," Kurt agreed, "Fuck," he gasped as Blaine started sucking on his neck, "OH Blaine stop," he said realising the audience, "Wait until we get back."

"Can't," Blaine said burying his head in Kurt's head and breathing in his scent.

"B…B…Blaine," Kurt whimpered as Blaine licked from the base of Kurt's neck to the top just below his cheek, "Everyone's looking."

Blaine moaned in frustration but pulled away, "I have an idea," he said a grin suddenly flashing across his face that made Kurt shiver. He grabbed his bag and Kurt's hand and pulled him through the air port at high speed.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked slightly out of breath from running.

"In here," Blaine said tugging Blaine through a door that said 'Staff toilets. NO entry' written across the door.

"Blaine we can't go in here!" Kurt protested as Blaine locked the door behind him.

"I need you Kurt," Blaine growled pressing Kurt up against the far wall and pressing there bodies together in a way that made Kurt's completely forget his protest

"God yes," he groaned with a nod as Blaine grinned at him.

Blaine wasted no time at all, slamming there lips together again, tongue and teeth clashed together and it was nothing but want and need.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest. Blaine let out an evil chuckle and grinded against Kurt. Rubbing there erections together through the denim of there jeans, Kurt rolled his hips desperate for more friction but Blaine shook his head pushing Kurt away from him slightly making Kurt whimper at the loss, Blaine laughed at his desperation.

"I love you so much," Blaine gasped, "and you look amazing but why so many layers?" he asked trying to undo the buttons of Kurt's waist coat.

"Oh, God Blaine just fucking rip it of," Kurt moaned in frustration tugging at the black material.

Blaine stopped, did he want to? Hell yeah but he knew how much Kurt loved his outfits and he didn't want him to regret it later. "Are you sure?" he asked kissing and sucking at Kurt's neck. He bit that stop just under Kurt's ear that he knew drove Kurt crazy and Kurt's eyes closed as he gasped.

"Yeah, Yeah just please!" he begged nodding furiously.

Blaine bit his lip in anticipation and grabbed Kurt's waist coat ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere, Kurt pulled Blaine's t-shirt over his head throwing it somewhere behind him. He ran his hands over every inch of Blaine toned chest and back biting his lip, "Blaine," he sighed.

"Kurt, not fair," Blaine said starting on the buttons of Kurt's shirt, "Fucking buttons!" he complained.

Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine's hands out of the way, he pulled the shirt over his head with want must have been great skill as the shirt was so tight, Blaine stopped for a second his eyes roaming the milky white skin, "Your so beautiful," he said reaching out and running his hand over the top of Kurt's chest, the soft skin feeling like heaven under his fingers. Kurt blushed and pulled Blaine close so there bare chests were pressed against each other and attacked Blaine's mouth again wanted to taste Blaine. A taste that he had missed so much, Hands roamed as far as they dared as the boy's mouths mingled together. Blaine dipped his hand just under Kurt's waist band of his jeans and Kurt nodded there lips never breaking contact. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and grinned against him a few more times before undoing the buttons of Kurt's jeans making sure his hand brushed against Kurt's cock each time making Kurt moan and thrust into Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled Kurt's jeans down and Kurt kicked them of pulling Blaine up against him again and sucked on his neck as he reached down to undo his jeans too, making light work off the buttons and they slipped down of Blaine's hips so they were both just in there underwear.

"God I've missed this," Blaine said, he lifted Kurt up onto the counter behind them and then climbed on top of him. Kurt grinned lying down side ways to that his feet were dangling by the sink and pulled Blaine down on top of him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine grinded down and Kurt grinned up trying to get as much beautiful friction as possible, the room filled with the boy's moan of pleasure.

"B…B…Blaine," Kurt groaned his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Blaine pulled away and pulled Kurt down off the counter before Kurt knew what he was doing. Blaine gave Kurt a long passionate kiss, his hand sliding down to palm Kurt gently through his pants, his erection straining against the fabric. "Fuck," Kurt gasped, "Oh God, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, both boys slightly out of breath, Blaine broke away from Kurt's lip and kisses and nipped along his neck down his chest tasting every inch of his skin before he got down on his knees in front of Kurt and swirling his tongue around Kurt's cock tasting the pre-come that had soaked through the thin material. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine black locks that he had left un-geld and tried to pull Blaine closer. Blaine hands started at the back of Kurt's thighs and made there way up stroking in circles until he got to Kurt's ass to which he gave a quick slap. He hooked his thumbs into Kurt's briefs and pulled them down in a swift motion, Kurt's erection finally springing free from the fabric.

"Kurt," Blaine's sighed at the sight, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Kurt moaned in response desperate to be touched, Blaine obliged stroking Kurt's cock slowly, "Blaine," Kurt complained, "Harder."

"Impatient," Blaine remarked with a small smirk.

"Four weeks," Kurt remained him his hips bucking forward without his consent," and you couldn't wait until we got home!"

"Okay, okay fair enough," Blaine said before licking Kurt's cock from head to tip without warning.

"Oh God," Kurt gasped throwing his head back, "Blaine."

Blaine took as much as he could of Kurt in his mouth and hummed gently, Kurt started shaking slight as Blaine hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could swirling random patterns all over with his tongue at the same time leaving Kurt a moaning, mumbling writhing mess.

"B…B…B," Kurt whimpered thrusting uncontrollably into Blaine's hot wet mouth.

Blaine gripped onto Kurt's hips and held him steady to stop Kurt choking him and watched in delight as Kurt started to reach his climax only able to mutter swear words and something that may or may not been Blaine's name or maybe a tangle of both. Kurt was close, so close to unfolding and both boys knew it, Blaine pressed his tongue along the vein that ran on the underside of Kurt's cock and that sent Kurt over the edge. His hands that had previously been gripping the counter behind him until his knuckles were white flew forward and locked in Blaine's jet black curls as he screamed Blaine's name as he came hard into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine swallowed it all licking his lips as he let Kurt's softening dick fall from his mouth, he gave it a gentle loving kiss on the tip and let go of Kurt's hips. Kurt slid to the floor as he was so tired, "Oh wow," he gasped.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably realising just then who hard he was, Kurt noticed and reached forward sliding his hand down Blaine's chest and then down into his boxers gripping his cock tightly and pumped it three times. Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt," he gasped. Kurt grinned pushing Blaine backwards so he was lying flat on the floor and then moved so he was hovering over him pulling down his boxers he kissed Blaine's cock on the tip then continued kissing and nipping at it all the way to the top and back down again repeated the motion over and over again.

"Kurt please," Blaine begged, "Please, please, please."

Kurt smiled, "I love it when you beg," he whispered before reaching up to kiss Blaine gently. He slid it hand down so it was wrapped around Blaine's cock and pumped it hard, thumping over the tip as it leaked with pre-come. He continued to kiss Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine thrust upwards, he kisses becoming more and more sloppier as is moans increased in volume and became more frequent, "I…Love…you," he gasped as Kurt pulled away to breath.

"I love you too," Kurt said between a gasp for breath before attacking Blaine's mouth again.

It didn't take long after that before Blaine let go, seeing white as Kurt gave him one final stroke and he came as hard, splattering all over both himself and Kurt. Blaine was breathing hard on the floor still unable to talk as he came down from his high. Kurt lent forward and licking some of the cum from Blaine's stomach licking his lips at the salty taste before he grabbed got to his feet that were a little shaky and grabbed some toilet roll and cleaned both him and Blaine up and throwing all the evidence away and sitting down beside Blaine who had just about recovered. He pulled Blaine up and the two boys held each other close.

"Welcome home," Kurt whispered kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine gave a shaky tired laugh, "Thanks, but I think we'd better get out of here, we were exactly quiet."

Kurt nodded and then said, "I'll be waiting for round two Anderson."

Blaine laughed, "Me too Hummel, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt grinned snuggling closer to his boyfriend. He was home at last…

**A/N: Hey, just a quick thing that I deicide to write, I might add the round two if I have time one day, I promise to answer ever single review if I get any. And thank you so much for reading! XXX**


End file.
